Burning Glacial (Book 2): Fluttering kindness
by NorthernAvalanche
Summary: Xenom has already had a family in canterlot city, what happened 23 years prior to his marriage, who is his wife and what adventure and dark secrets hiding upon his memories ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**-Monday, 24th March 2047-**

**-0700hrs, 36.1627° N, 86.7816° W-**

**-Canterlot City-**

My quiet morning was interrupted by my son vigorously shaking the bed, trying to wake me up. I jumped out of bed, in a fighting stance.

"gaaah...what...who's there !" my son burst out laughing, then I soon realized, he pranked me and I just glanced at him while slowly shaking my head.

"hahahaha... Dad, it's just me, you always woke up late ya'know, mom said that you could take us to school" he said while still holding his laughter as came close to him, and grinning

"oh boy, here's the prank master," I said while tickling his belly. He was already wearing a backpack and shoes. he burst out laughing again.

"Dad...haha...stop...hahaha...it tickles!" he begged, I stopped while enjoying our laughter.

"Hey, what do you always ride to go to school kiddo?" I asked

"umm...duh, a car?" he replied, I smirked a bit.

"how about we go to school in style?" I asked back, he shrugged. Not knowing what vehicle I would pick.

"what do you mean? a limo?"

"still puzzled eh buddy? C'mon let's go downstairs, I want to eat breakfast" I ordered, he ran downstairs and I think to wait at the dining room.

I went to the toilet to wash my face, and brush my tooth. and finally, wear my flight suit. I walked downstairs and headed to the dining room. The kids are eating breakfast and were surprised by my outfit, my wife just rolled her eyes and gave me a plate of a couple of sandwiches. the children burst out laughing.

"dad where are you going ? to a costume party?" said my son

"Shh...don't be like that to your father Fire Blaze" scolded his elder sister.

"So, Xenom, could you take the children to their school, you never been there for a while now, their teachers always asking where is their father." Said, my wife

"No problem, besides, I'm gonna take them in a ride of their lifetime," I said while winking, she only giggled softly

"if you say so, and don't overdo it. they're still kids, by the way, Applejack said she needed help at the bake sale so I'll be there" She said while continued cooking.

"Okay, buddy, but don't 't run into trouble," I said while hugging my wife and kissed her forehead, the kids giggled. I glance at the children

I gave them a smirk and walked to the living room while giving a hand gesture to follow me. They then finished their breakfast and saying goodbye to my wife and Both of them tailing me behind. And I hold one of the statue décors at our house.

"kids, remember, this place should be the 1st level of secrecy. Only I, the CIA, your mother, and her friends know about this." I said while turning the statue clockwise.

"what did you mean - whoa!" said Blaze's sister while in panic.

A fast elevator was going downwards to the lair inside the house and we entered a docking port that a hyperspeed train was waiting to depart, leading to my base, as the train sped up into 500mph in one minute, the kids shouted in panic again except Fire Blaze that was screaming at excitement. As soon we arrived at the base and the docking doors are opened, the kids were astonished by the huge size of my base and the number of people working inside.

"mornin' boss," said one of the soldiers while pushing a cart that's full of EML (electromagnetic launcher/railgun) bullets.

"morning lieutenant" I replied.

"Dad, where are we?" asked my daughter

"well you see Butter Sky, this base was my first base when I came to this world."

"wait, you're an alien ?!" Fire Blaze eyes widened

"Technically, I'm only from a different dimension. Besides, before I went here, I saved billions of lives multiple times. Especially in this world ."

"How is that possible anyway ? I thought you're just an ordinary slacker that always came at night all the time" ButterSky said it bluntly while her eyes narrowed at me as we walk to my hangar.

"hehe...you only know only from the skin kiddo, actually I'm a fighter pilot and a mercenary," I said while ruffling her hair, she only rolled her eyes, then I stopped for a while and glancing at my polished favourite fighter, the CFX - 44 Aquila. the jet was a modified Nosferatu by my design, adding a VTOL system and an internal weapon bays for extra stealth capability also the gun was replaced by Plasma Laser or PLSL. Its avionics were replaced by the state of the art Connection For Flight Interface or in short the C.O.F.F.I.N system. With a black body with its tips coloured white and blue, this jet deflects the light from the neons above.

"would you look at that..."

The kids were jaw drop in their faces. They looked around 360 degrees around the jet, and they were even more surprised there was a sticker with my name and callsign: .Xenom "IceBurn" Defrost near the cockpit with the many kill marks below it

"this is your jet ?" asked Butter Sky.

"yep, the one and only that survived for more than 23 years" I replied with a grin.

"this is AWESOME DAD !" said Fire Blaze Gleefully. "can we fly this thing?"

"well this is why I take you both here, we're gonna get to your school with style am I right?"

I told the mechanics to fuel up my jet and prep 10 EML bullets and full PLSL ammo, in case I got attacked again. I took my helmet and run an inspection around the plane.

"wow, you really maintain this thing your years HighFly, nice work. you really are something" I praised him.

"Nah, it's not a biggie, besides, your kids needed to go to school now, it's 07:30" informed HighFly.

I nodded an agreement, I walked to the cockpit while grabbing three flight helmets, seeing Fire Blaze already at the 2nd seat, I gave him one of the helmets and the other one to ButterSky but she was standing near the ladder of the cockpit looking uncertain

"what's the matter, dear?" I asked

"I never flew in a fighter jet before, is it safe ?" she asked nervously

"_hehe__...you were just like your mom_" flashbacking for a while and replied her question. "it's fine by the way, besides, your teacher will be surprised if a stray fighter jet hovers and dropping one of his or her student, especially Principal Twilight."

"you think so ?"

"I know so, buddy"

As soon Butter Sky sat at the 2nd seater that's wide enough for those two (well I modified the seat obviously), I sat at the pilot seat and start the engines while closing the canopy. The noise reduction tech that I utilize at the CFX was pretty useful since I was always flying with civilians earlier before. The hangar floor rose up to reveal a catapult launcher above the hangar. One of the crew gave an iconic gesture for us indicating the catapult was ready to launch us.

"Hey kids, better buckle your seatbelts, we are going to speed up from 0 to 170 miles per hour in three seconds"

"what ?!" they shouted in unison. the feedback gave me a ring at my ears

"Hey, no need to shout, we're using radio to communicate got it? sheesh..." they agreed.

"Control here to Glacial 1, initiate preflight checking." Ordered Command. I check my canard, ailerons, and rudders. I gave a thumbs up indicating that everything is perfect.

"preflight checking complete, takeoff permission granted. Have a safe flight, and don't scare the citizens will ya'?" teased the command centre a bit. I chuckled.

"I ain't that type of guy again you know, the only thing I did the last time was booming the side of a building while racing with my wingman" I tried to defend my self.

"yeah some race that "boomed" the glasses"

"heh, good one" then I turned on my radar and gave a salute to the catapult crew signing I was ready for takeoff. They then moved out of the way and one with the yellow clothes wave to the front of the runway while pointing forwards.

"hang on tight!" I reminded the kids. Like I said 0 to 270 Mph in just under 5 seconds. I climb up to 7000 feet and headed to canterlot city. As I set the destination and setting an autopilot, I asked the kids.

"Hey, guys did you enjoy the ride?"

"that was ..." Blaze wanted to continue but Sky finishes his sentence.

"AWESOME !" said Butter Sky Gleefully

"can we do it again dad?" both of them begged me.

"I'll check if my patrol schedule is empty just like today first okay ?"

They both agreed in excitement. Soon enough I could see the beach that's still empty since it's Monday. Our flight was a bit quiet since I was keeping an eye on my radar.

"hey dad" Fire Blaze called me

"yes?"

"when is the first time you live in this world?" his question is very predictable to be honest since I admitting the real self of me at the base.

"Oh, you both wanna know?"

"Yes please!" they said in unison

"well I came here twenty years ago when I had my last sortie at the earlier dimension, that day was very unpredictable and yet, tragic..."


	2. Chapter 1 : DeadLocked

**Chapter 1: DeadLocked**

* * *

**-6th June 2025-**

**-Razgriz Straits, 64°12'33" N, 097°05'03"E, 0900hrs-**

"this is AWACS Penumbra here, Glacial 1 and two, entering combat airspace" informed our AWACS.

"Roger that Penumbra, hey Max, set your radar to scanning mode" I ordered Max, my wingman that's also a dimensional Guardian.

"right-o" he simply replied.

As we flew through the icy cold glacier, i remembered what the old geezer Blaze told me about his sortie with the other members of the Razgriz as they sank the infamous submersible carrier Hrimfaxi. And also my mission to locate the reactivated Chandelier Rail gun system that the legendary Emmerian ace destroyed few wars ago.

"yo dude, is it just me or my X-02E's Radar is acting weird? " Max informed me, his plane is the latest version of the Wyvern, it had a larger missile bays , more responsive thrust vectoring and controls, and also equipped with an advanced type COFFIN system. With a black body and a white red marks on each wings. While I was flying in my CFX-44 Aquila.

"you mean like what? " I questioned back

"I'm picking up a blinking signature 95 miles from our location, looks like they're closing fast"

"I guess your radar isn't joking on you this time skybreaker, I'm picking up 5 signature of a small bird closing in at Mach 3" Penumbra agreed with Max. Why I was thinking this ain't going to end well

"Hey Max, can I speak with you in a private channel? Oh and penumbra, don't eavesdrop on us" Max was holding a snicker while penumbra's crew was whistling. As I told the channel frequency. Max started to wonder about my sudden action.

"so... Anything secret? "

"Nah, I'm just asking about your portal, is it ready yet? "

Max flew closer to make a close-up formation. "yeah, why do you ask? "

"I had a suspicion on those "small birds" that Penumbra told us"

"man just chill, you're the northern avalanche, always wipe out the battlefield by a landslide" he encourages me

"still, I'm going to test the EML prototype that I developed earlier. In case something bad would happen" but Max let out a sigh

"it's not mainly about this, isn't it? " I chuckled nervously

"uh.. Yeah, I'm just not sure "they" were ready to accept that their Guardian is a mass murderer, especially "her"."

"chillax man, I'm sure they will ugh... Improvised with your attitude "

"hehe... Since when the handful Maximillian "skybreaker" Kenwick is this wise? I thought it was Heinrich that should be like that "

"Hey, at least I'm not that dumb when a nerd challenges me at chess and lost all the time" we both shared our laughter, as we're good to return to normal frequency a missile warning was blaring at my cockpit.

"Max, 10 missiles incoming! Break now!" I ordered max.

As we broke off and did some evasive maneuvers. The unknown planes were still 40 miles away from us, those missiles were Long range but they were very maneuverable. As I turned to normal mission frequency and was shocked at the conversation between the enemy with our AWACS.

"Penumbra, jam their radar. I want those dimensional Guardians dead. " said one of the pilots

"affirmative Zeus 1"

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING PENUMBRA?! YOU'RE A TRAITOR THE WHOLE TIME?! " I bellowed, Penumbra let out a defeated sigh.

"Sorry Icebrun, but we just got better reasons with them."

"damn Belkans! " I switch to the secret frequency. We were in a trap the whole time.

"Xen! My radar is jammed! What the hell is going on?!

"Max, ditch this frequency ASAP! penumbra is hostile! He and his crew were working with the manifest! They were the ones that jammed our radars" I ordered. Max was a bit dumbfounded while we were still trying to shake the QAAM's off our tails.

"what? They were infected the whole damn time?! "

"yeah, no s**t, switch to our handmade in-flight radio and use satellite scanned radar, the bogeys are Zeus squadron."

"I can't believe this sortie was a set up"

"yeah no joke"

As we finally shook off those damn missiles, we switch to my prototype in-flight radio that uses ultrasonic radio frequency rather than subsonic ones and switches my radar to be guided by nearby military satellite. But before I turned off the normal radios, the hostile said something.

"The Demon's descendant will bow to the king after he rains death upon a land. Zeus squadron, Melt the Northern Avalanche! "

As they were near to our location, they broke their arrowhead formation.

_"oh boy, this is getting out of hand real quick"_


	3. Chapter 2: Blowing Candles

**Chapter 2 : Blowing Candles**

* * *

**-6th June 2025-**

**-Razgriz Straits, 64°12'33" N, 097°05'03"E, 0900hrs-**

_(Chandelier - Ace Combat 6 starts playing)_

"Damn it! Those missiles are still on my tail! I can't shake em!"

max panicked as he tried avoiding the missiles, swiveling left and right, looping and diving. I'm also desperately trying to avoid those missiles either, even my super maneuverable CFX-44 Aquila and max's X-02E Shining Wyvern (well not so shining since his paint job was black. :v) can't lose track of the missiles.

"I think these are Modified AIM-9XS sidewinders, they act like QAAM's like in the game" I informed.

"Just say it again mister obvious - whoa!" he said while dodging a missile nearly hitting his cockpit.

"I'm not in the mood of joking skybreaker! Whoa!" I evaded another missile as it exploded in midair in front of me

Then I realized a maneuver that I haven't used before, I turned on the VTOL engines and do a full kulbit to evade the inbound chasing missiles

"Hah! I can't believe it works!" I exclaimed as the missiles shoot pass me and exploded in midair because of self-detonation.

"Ngaahhhh... Glacial 1, need some help over here!" exclaimed max for help.

"Hang on tight!" I looked at my radar to search for his location."_damn! I forgot __the__ radar is jammed!" _I muttered

"Max! where are you now?!" I asked

"I'm at 9000 feet"

"Your exact damn location you - "

"If your radar is on, you will easily locate me, and so do I! But we're on a deadlocked situation here! Where is the Agaion when we need it?!"

I tried to use satellite-guided radar, but it's no use, the sun is at its highest peak, the info that the satellite-delivered data will be interfered by the solar rays. As I climbed to 9000 feet and tried to use normal vision to locate my desperate wingman, I saw a trail of white smoke chasing a black thing.

"_Jackpot! There he is"_ I thought for my self

"Max, hang in there!"

"Obviously!"

As I sped up to max's location, I saw four XFA-33 Fenrir's fighters approaching from below. Their black bodies reflect the sunlight while its cockpit had a blue glowing light, then the missile alert starts ringing again.

"_Goddammit, those guys!" _I mumbled very low

"Max, I think you're on your own this time, ill take on Zeus squadron"

I switch to normal frequency to "peep" at their conversation, but it was surprising

"Inferno, I mean Zeus 1, are you sure we could defeat him? Our Fenrir is quite outdated" asked one of the members

"He won't stand a chance, I know him very well, in fact, I got a plan Zeus 2," he said

"Quit it Zeus squadron! This is the chandelier base command here! Stop the northern avalanche before he gets here!" ordered their base commander

Then I had a quite simple joke in my head, I head to their location after I ordered max to deploy EMP pulse at his plane ( he literally forgot about that tho ) And pass them at full speed nearly hitting their flight lead while barrel rolling

"Ayyyyy lmaoooo!" I shouted at their frequency as I pass by and headed to the chandelier weapon system (duh! It's obvious that their heading is from the chandelier)

"Holy f*** that guy is nuts!" bellowed one of the Zeus squadron.

"Intercept him ASAP!" ordered our defecting AWACS but then I rushed to him first and fired several PLSL shots at their left wing.

"Haha! That's what you get! A hole in your left wing!" then I sped up to the chandelier whilst the Zeus squadron tried to catch me at Mach 3 but I'm faster.

As I getting closer to the massive weapon. A missile alert ringing at my ears, I banked right hardly while deploying flares to avoid the missile. as soon I realized that I was being tailed by one squadron, so I did a cobra to make them shot pass me

I fired another rain of PLSL to the two at my front and they burst to flames as they plummeted to the icy glacier. What's left is I think it's their flight lead and its number 2.

"Hehe...guess it's a fair fight eh?" I teased them

"You won't get away with this demon!" said inferno.

"Yeah, yeah, the same thing every ace said to me when trying to wipe me out, and hey, manifest M-255 and M-256, are you the last of your type? That got dumb ass plans as a strategist but claimed that it will work?" I teased them even more, I heard them groaning with anger.

"YOU! YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID!"

I then ordered max to rejoin formation as we're trying to get pass the ace squadron. He was nearly exhausted from the missile dodging earlier.

"Dude, I think they were very pissed" commented max

"No s*** Sherlock..." I said bluntly.

As we headed to the chandelier at full speed (again), I split up with max and ordered him to destroy the massive weapon's cooling unit while I hold those damn aces off from him. I passed them while they deploy their cloaking system (good thing my helmet also equipped with thermal vision), and the battle between aces starts here, again. I banked right 180° to chase one of them, as I turn while turning on the thermal vision to easily locate them since they were invisible to everyone, I noticed an explosion at one of the cooling unit.

"_Nice work buddy,"_ I thought for my self.

Suddenly a missile warning was ringing at my ears, I deployed flares while rolling and diving, and made a Split S turn and make another roll while deploying another flare.

I tried to scan them airspace with my thermal visor and found one of them. Grinning, I chased him furiously, I followed every maneuver that he did, nearly crashed onto him while scissoring, locking and fired a missile and finally scored a hit on his left engine with the PLSL.

"Dammit! Zeus 1, I'm hit! And he is still on my six!" exclaimed Zeus 2 in panic.

His Cloaking system went off and I could see smoke coming out from his left engine. As I was celebrating a bit while still trying to aim at his middle engine, another missile warning blared at my cockpit. I tried to evade but the missile hit me, but only did slight damage at the left thrust vectoring nozzle on my Aquila. But what I fear worse had come true, a slight smoke is coming out from the left exhaust.

"Mphh...he is no Descendant of a Demon. He even got hit by a missile" Zeus 1 tried to chase after me while my plane is slightly damaged. I let go of my chase at Zeus 2 to break off Inferno's pursuit. Swiveling left an right, rolling and looping, I tried my best to shake him off my tail. But the situation got worse when max reported that he was hit.

"Gah! Dammit! Xen, I got a hull breach and my radar is busted, I can't take this much longer!"

"Just hang in there! I called reinforcements a while ago, the Agaion is coming" I replied while dodging a burst of bullets.

And it's getting worse when the launch crew initialized the stauros shell loading sequence while the skies around it blanketed by AA gunfire. Weaving through it while evading shots from a couple of tailing Fenrir is just making this seemed impossible.

"Dude, I think I could do something before we got shot downed," said max while he was evading a SAM missile.

"Any ideas would've worked right now" I fired 1 Radar guided Hellfire missile to a nearby SAM.

"Earlier, I equipped a Trinity warheaded AGM-88 Harm, aaannndd... I think it's the perfect time to use it" he evaded another missile from a SAM but took a single hit from a AA bullet.

"Are you f**king serious?! You brought an experimental warhead without permission just for this kind of circumstances?" I did a cobra to get to my pursuer and landed a laser shot at his left wing

"Yeah, why?" max replied innocently while firing 4 Multi locked Hellfire missiles to several SAM's and AA

"I met a pilot that brought an AGM to dogfight and saying we maybe need it and my own wingman that I knew brought along a prototype explosive to a sortie that supposed to be a recon mission but changed into a do or die situation...is this a coincidence?" I sarcastically said

"Stop your meme s*** dude! We're dying here" max scolded me while dodging an AA gunfire

"Well -" I was interrupted by the chandelier shot, the stauros shell aimed at Gracemeria is going at hypersonic speed passing me overhead, nearly hitting the nose of my craft.

"The Emmerians shall remember their acts at the previous war, estovakia shall be great again!" exclaimed proudly one of the rebel estovakians

"Oh no..." we froze for a while, seeing the massive railgun firing is horrifying and we snapped because of another missile warning.

"Max, use that missile now!" I ordered, then max aimed at the barrel of the massive railgun. As he locked on, a missile was heading to max's direction. He then dropped his payload and the missile flew inside the barrel and made a chain reaction of the explosion. But he wasn't fast enough to avoid the missile and his jet was hit.

"Max! Eject from there!" I begged.

"Don't worry, I'll glide down, I brought an inflatable lifeboat at my survival compartment" are you serious?

"Eject max, that's an order" but then I realized Zeus 1 was aiming at me and fired a burst of bullets. I evaded just in time and armed my EML.

"Xen, continue your mission at Canterlot City, I'll see you in the -" but he was shot down by a missile, it was his last transmission to me, his jet was burning in flames while falling into the icy cold northern sea.

"It was an honor to fly with you 2nd Lt. Maximilian "SkyBreaker" Kenwick" I saluted as I passed by near his crash site, I was infuriated by the hostile.

I turned towards the remaining damaged Zeus squadron, I saw they were flying in formation. They still had smoke coming out from their engines.

"Glacial 1, your flying days are over," said Zeus 2 darkly.

"Yeah, my days of flying are over at this world, but then... I'll see you on the other side" I switch to the experimental bullet and fired a shot, but they break before even got hit.

"Hah! You missed!" I smirked

"Heh, I wasn't aiming for you SOB's" the railgun bullet made a hole in the skies revealing another dimension, but it's getting small every second.

"See ya on the other side!" I sped up and went inside the portal and relaxed a bit. I looked behind and I saw the portal is already closed

"_Hhh__...finally, got time to relax now_."

But my mind went back to max's condition. Afloat in the middle of an icy sea with the rescue team going to have some trouble finding him because of the blizzard And with one of the stauros shells went through from our attack, could be gracemeria was hit by now? Those innocent lives were still unaware of the incoming hell that would land onto them. Suddenly my mind snapped back when another missile alert went on again.

"_What?! How?!"_ I made an evasive maneuver and dropped some remaining flares. Soon I realized, Zeus squadron went to pursuit me through the portal. I could see clearly at my onboard camera that the two of them were tailgating at me. then they fired several bullets at me but I dove down to avoid their shot.

**-Present Time-**

**-0730hrs, 36.1627° N, 86.7816° W-**

**-****Canterlot**** City-**

"Well, here we are," I said while looking at a building below. The children whined.

"Aww... dad...can we make a detour around? I want the hear the ending" begged Fire Blaze.

"No can do kiddo, you'll be late for school" I started my descent to land at the parking lot ( well, I would rather park there, to be honest, because it's a parking lot? Duh.) and he grumbled while laying back to his seat and I suppose ButterSky is rolling her eyes at Blaze's attitude. I lowered my landing gear and initiate the VTOL engines. As I hovered down and landed, a crowd of people was surrounding my jet. I opened the canopy of my plane and lowered the ladder, helped ButterSky and Fire Blaze climb down. The kids that surrounded us fell their jaws down, seeing their friends came to school with a high tech fighter jet. One of them then asked me a question.

"Sir, apologize me for asking but are you their father?"

I opened my helmet while smirking, their expression was even more surprised when seeing my face.

"Yep, I'm their dad, pretty awesome huh?"

"OMG, it's Xenom Defrost, the guy that stopped the alien invasion years ago!" exclaimed one of them. then there was a loud gasp followed with a "wow", I wonder who is her mom, that info should've been top secret, and then I noticed between the crowd a purple haired with a pink stripe ponytail haired women crossing her arms while having a smug on her face.

"_Way the go miss leaker"_ I muttered  
"Hey kids, why don't you go to your class, I need to talk with your principal" they both nodded. I hugged them before they leave but then Blaze asked me a favor

"Dad, can you tell your story later?" smiling, I replied what I can.

"Well if I had a night sortie or being called to another dimension, you could ask your mom" he then nodded and hugged me again.

"You are the best dad ever" letting go of his hug, he waved goodbye when he went inside with his friends. Twilight then tapped my shoulder whilst announced to the students to go to their classes ASAP

"He really likes you so much huh?" smiling while looking at Blaze that is going inside the school.

"Yeah, especially when he knows about me even deeper. By the way, you did a great job maintaining the school since that incident"

"Thanks...So, how is life going on with you?" I looked at her and then gaze at the skies above.

"It's been better since I've been years here, never been this happy before, even though I still had the title mercenary" I remembered something about her band since everyone had their own lives now, Twilight being the principal of CHS and Starlight Glimmer as the vice principal. Applejack runs her family farm now, Sunset is being a writer and an artist, rarity moved to New York to open another branch of her boutique, Pinkie Pie, with Cheese Sandwich, opened a party planning service, while Rainbow Dash already became an international athlete.

"And Fluttershy?" Twilight snapped my zone out.

"Oh, she um... She is trying her best to conserve every near extinct animal in the world, with some of my help to locate them tho" I wear my helmet back and climbed the first step of my jet's ladder.

"You were very experienced at completing your mission huh?"

"Yep, I'm a professional" I mimic a movie scene at the last sentence, she only giggled.

"That's why she loved you isn't it? You were pretty funny" then I sat at my seat in my cockpit.

"Aww...I'm flattered and also, that's why you marry timber isn't it?" she blushed a bit while I was giving a *HAH, I was right * face.

"Anyways, I better get going, patrol reports aren't going to write its self up. See ya later twi" I gave my two-fingered salute and closed the canopy while starting the engines back, twilight then took several steps back to avoid the jet blast. As I took off, Twilight waved goodbye and headed inside and met starlight. Then I went to conventional flight mode and flew away.

_"__Hehe__...some things never changed"_


	4. Chapter 3: Wounded Demon

**Chapter 3: Wounded Demon**

* * *

**-Saturday, 1st June 2047-**

**-1530hrs, 36.1627° N, 86.7816° W-**

**-Xenom's Hangar-**

"Well, that was an exhausting week," I said the while turning off the engines of my Aquila.

"INFURIATING isn't it?"Joked Aquila, Aquila is quite overwhelmed by the nonstop sortie that forced him to process the data link to me and my wingmen, kind of weird having an AI that acts like a normal human being though. As the electronic system was turned off while the canopy opened up, I was greeted by the base management crew. He wanted me to fill any report on my "Interdimensional" mission. Well, since they were the only people who know about this base and its operations, they were very strict on rules here to not leak any secrets to any nations even though it was me who made all of it.

After I fill the reports and went to the hyperspeed train/pod that leads to my house, I remembered something.

_"S**t! I forgot about my promise with the kids_!"

I ran to the pod, close the doors and the pod went full speed with a staggering Mach 5.

* * *

**-Fire Blaze's POV-**

It's already Saturday and dad went for a mission that he told us about when we're going to have dinner last Tuesday, seems very serious by the way. Well, I'm kind of disappointed about his sudden assignment, I was hoping that my dad could continue his story. As I was getting bored playing some videogames that were released a few weeks back, I went downstairs from my room to the kitchen to see any snacks available and edible, yeah, sometimes my sister put pranks on me in secret even though she was one of the quiet ones like mom but her inner self is just silly for her age. As I walked downstairs I saw mom and Buttersky were talking to each other, then I decided to prank her since she had a streak over the last few days. I crouched slowly so Buttersky didn't notice me but my mom pretending to keep her calmness while seeing me going to scare off out of my sister back, I got very close to the couch and...

"BOO!"

Buttersky jolted out of her comfort position while yelping hard. Mom giggled while rolling her eyes and Buttersky was glaring at me while I was laughing out loud. Suddenly the secret door opened. And my dad was looking completely exhausted. Did he exercise first?

"Sorry for going for a week everyone, it's kind of important..." but he stopped for a while because seeing me and Buttersky in a glaring contest.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, just the kids having fun" Mom then ordered us to sit while dad was going upstairs to change his outfit from his flight suit.

"I've heard you two wanted to know the part when Xenom first came here right?" she asked us, we both nodded. Oh, I thought mom didn't see dad's jet that day, it should've sounded like a screaming eagle passing by while avoiding another eagle chasing him. humming, mom then asked us another one.

"When is the last part he told you both about?"

"When he dove down to avoid two missiles above Canterlot City." we both said in unison.

"Hmm... I remember that part, so... I and the girls were hanging out at the CHS's foyer stairs when your father's wings screaming at the endless skies."

* * *

**-3rd Person POV-**  
**-6th June 2018-**

It's quite a calm evening, the sun is a quartet setting down in the skies, seven girls are hanging around at their school foyer stairs with one of their pets playing around.

"So, how was your first day here twilight?"  
Asked a girl with a high pitch tone gleefully. Twilight, the smart one that transferred to this school because of a "Magical" incident at a friendly competition between her former school, Crystal Prep Academy and the ones that she transferred to, CHS or Canterlot High School. She then fixed her glasses position and let out a sigh.

"It's fine Pinkie, even though it's already days from the friendship games I still felt everyone is staring at me, overall everyone is quite nice to me" then one of them tapped her shoulder to reassure her.

"It's going to be okay, I'm sure everyone will forgive you, just like us"

"Thanks, Sunset"

Suddenly, an uncommon fighter jet with white wing tips and some light blue markings passed above them at high speed while two missiles are tailing it. Then the jet went vertical and barrel rolled and dove down again.

"Whoa! Is that a fighter jet?!" exclaimed one of them.

"I'm not sure Rainbow Dash, that isn't one common jet that Ameria used, maybe it's an experimental fighter jet" sunset looked confused.

"What's a fighter jet?" Twilight looked at Sunset a bit puzzled "You know I'm not from this world right?" she continued.

"A fighter jet is a type of aircraft that was used for aerial combat, mostly to guard the airspace of a country" Sunset just simply nodded at Twilight's description.

"But those maneuvers were too excessive to do, It could reach up to 18G's". They're still watching that jet movement, it's like dancing in the skies, flawlessly and gracefully dodging the missiles that chased it, soon after, those missiles ran out of fuel and fall onto the city streets below and caused an explosion. The jet then makes another pass above them full throttle.

"Umm...guys?" asked a timid voice

"What is it Fluttershy?" the girl named Fluttershy then pointed towards another 2 jets that were heading towards them.

"Why are those two jets looked like heading towards us?" suddenly the two unknown jets fired a missile, closing fast. They soon noticed and we're surprised that the black jet that they saw earlier hovered above them. Then it opened its underbelly bays revealing another weaponry. The jet then fired 4 bullets with a sonic boom happened when the bullet flies towards the two jets and the two missiles. Everyone below it crouched while covering their heads to reduce any injuries from the debris of the shattered glasses. Then the missiles exploded while the unknown jet wings tore apart and their body crippled by the effect of the fast moving bullet. The two jets then crashed between the school area but then one of the missiles manages to pass through the attack and hit the jet left intake. The jet spins around and crashed to the left wing of the school.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Hey! Are you alright?!" the girls then ran to the crashed jet, then the cockpit opened up and the pilot came out with a gun at his right hand while blood is coming out from his belly and left shoulder.

"Duck!" he ordered, the sudden order surprised them but they did what he said, he shot his gun that the shockwave crippled their legs. The shot killed two pilots behind them that was carrying a knife. A moment of silence after the death of the unknown hostile pilots, he then passed out, Fluttershy and Twilight tried to wake him up while Sunset called an ambulance, the others tried to process the incident that nearly killed them all.

* * *

**-Xenom's POV-**  
**-Present time-**

I took a shower after the week full of sorties, feels good to shower for a while. As soon as I finished, I got dressed up and went downstairs, when I was halfway down, I saw the three of my family members gathered for storytelling, but before that, I need to prank them first hehe... I walked slowly and crouched down, as I get close to the couch and ready to scare the s**t out of them then my wife looked down towards me.

"Next time, don't repeat the same thing as Blaze's plan" I stood up and chuckled nervously while the others giggled except Blaze who burst out laughing.

"Hey, I was "recycling" his plan" I gestured a quotation mark with my hands at the recycling part, she only giggled.

"So, what is the last part that you told them about that day?"

"Oh...Well, I told the kids at the part that you passed out" Fire Blaze, cocked his head in confusion as I simply nodded.

"Could I continue the story?" I asked politely at her, my wife nodded. I sat beside her and continued the story.

"So...as I passed out I could hear your mom saying " hey, you're going to be alright, hang in there", as soon I woke up at the hospital..."

* * *

**-Xenom's POV-**  
**-26th June 2018-**

"_Argh__...damn that hurts" _as I woke up, I felt a something painful at my stomach and shoulder, I tried to sit down but someone is holding me from getting up.

"Hey, hey, calm down, you were lucky that nothing came close to your organs, and still, your wounds will be closing any time soon," said the male voice to me, I opened my eyes to look around me, it seems I were in a hospital.

"Are you the doctor? Just asking" I asked awkwardly to him.

"Indeed I am, this emergency room rarely entered these days, by the way, my name is Dr. Basilius Sage." he introduced while offering his hands

"Nice to meet you too doc, I'm Major Lieutenant Iceburn" the doctor was surprised as I introduced myself. he then wrote something at his report book.

"Doc, can I have a question?" I asked politely while slowly sitting up.

"Well Yes, go ahead"

"Who were the ones that put me here? I mean the ones that saved me?" the doctor made a humming sound and click his pen.

"They're waiting outside if you wanted to know them, sir" he then stood up and went outside, I think he was calling "them" I suppose. Few minutes have passed, suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I welcome whoever is knocking.

"Hey, are you feeling well?" asked a female voice. As the door opened widely, I could see 8 people entering.

"Ladies, you could talk to him around 20 minutes and then he needs to rest" informed the doctor.

"Thanks, doc" one of them replied, Dr Sage only nodded and closed the doors. Everyone took a seat, well I just noticed that there's a stack of chairs at the edge of the room.

"Man, you were pretty badass by dodging those missiles a few days ago, but, some people got injured by the missiles that lost track of you" complemented one of them.

"Yeah, I noticed that though, I wanna beg an apology to the injured ones." one of them raised her hands like a student in a classroom, I cocked my head at her act.

"Go ahead if you're gonna bombard a question, I already got bombarded by everything these days hehe..." shrugged at my joke while winking. She only smiled and fixed her glasses.

"Honestly I got only one question for you"  
But the girl with a stetson laughed a bit and cut her friend's statement.

"Don't be silly, I watched you write a two-page list of the question if I'm being honest here"

"Well then, I'm listening, I'm sure not only you girls had questions for me" the girl with glasses breath in and started her first question.

"First off, who are you?" I only smirked at her.

"Really? The first question from thousands of better ones was this?" being sarcastic as usual, then I took my glasses that was beside the hospital bed at the desk.

"Okay, let me introduce myself, I'm Major Lieutenant callsign IceBurn, I was inspecting a reactivated Orbital Defence Railgun when I and my wingman were ambushed by 2 jets that you saw a few days ago tried to shoot you guys, basically there were four of them, and our AWACS betrayed us. So, I sent a distress signal but our airborne Carrier was too far away from us, that day I lost my wingman and a few thousands of casualties by the railgun fire, luckily, before my wingman got shot down, he shot an experimental burst missile into the massive railgun barrel and destroyed it, collapsing its structure and sank into the bottom of the sea. I escaped from them through a portal that I made, but my true mission was to eliminate a being called " manifest " and protect you, girls".

The silence was happening to the room as I explained myself out. I let out a nervous giggle.

"I...probably shouldn't tell you all that much" I took the glass of water at the desk beside me and offered them. They just shook their heads.

"So you're telling us that you were from another world?" one of them asked timidly

"Sort of, yeah" I stopped for a while and drank a sip of the water, I pointed as I said their names " and you girls must be Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, and you are Fluttershy, correct?"

Everyone went jaw drop as I said their names, I had a grin on my face, but something is bugging me out.

"By the way how many days since I passed out and what date is today?"

"It's 20 days since you passed out and it's 26th June 2018". My eyes went wide when Sunset said the year, 2018.

" 2018!" I shouted in shock. Everyone looked confused.

"Is Something wrong about that?" asked Rainbow

"Yes, and it's because of the year I went for the mission is 2025!"

**-INCOMING TRANSMISSION-**

**Sup guys, I'm back and I literally jumped into the second book, well... I still needed to revision the first book since it had a REALLY bad storyline at the third until the fifth chapter. anyways, I usually wrote down at Wattpad but, since this place had more views, I decided that my Wattpad account should be a "Testing Ground" for my stories. well then, I'll see you guys on the other side!**

**-TRANSMISSION ENDED-**


	5. Chapter 4: Hostile Contact

**Chapter 4: Hostile Contact**

**\--26th June 2018--**

**\--Hospital, Xenom's Care Room--**

"Are you sure you were from 13 years ahead?? you seemed quite young" Twilight trying to ensure me about my shock. she seemed didn't believe my story.

"well...wait...what did you mean by "quite young"??"raising my eyebrows, I was confused by her statement, the girls looked at each other

"well, you looked like a 16-year-old teen like us darling, I was surprised when we saw you came out of your jet, you looked younger than expected and yet quite messed up" explained Rarity. I jumped off the hospital bed even though the doctor said "take it easy", the girls tried to help me, I hold my hands up telling them that I could do it by myself and headed to the mirror nearby.

"_huh, they were right... well, at least I don't have to worry about hip strains again, and I got some blue marks on my hair, pretty sweet_" thought myself, then I swiped the right side of the glasses frame to turn on Aquila. The HUD is turning on slowly and I noticed my body injury at my HUD is quite horrifying, a metal piece did damage to my belly, penetrating from it nearly pierced through my heart, I just stood there for a while, thinking not to try to die again. then I went back to the hospital bed and lay down, sighing.

"uh...you okay Iceburn??" asked Pinkie.

"yeah... I'm fine, it's just... if that metal piece went through my heart, what could possibly go wrong??" I shrugged while smiling, they just let out an audible gasp. "I've been through this a lot, don't worry and by the way, the doctor will be here in 2 minutes. I hope nothing bad will happen to us in the future, I literally hate fighting nowadays." soon later, the doctor came while nocking the doors.

"alright now ladies, Iceburn need to rest now, you girls could vi--" BANG !! Dr.Bassilius were shot right in front of us, his body collapses while the girls looked terrified and gasped, I jumped out of the bed in a fighting stance, the man that shot him was wearing a black hoodie and a long jeans, his face was covered by his buff and his hood, holding the .44 Desert Eagle, the man threatened us.

"don't any of you F*king move !! especially you guardian! or I'll take a shot at one of them"

Everyone put their hands up, surrendering, I could only stand there...but that doesn't mean I won't take any action. since my glasses HUD was on and Aquila is on standby, I silently summoning the Plasma holo sword right behind him, take a step forward once. I knew this guy was being infected by the Manifest and already fully under its control.

"I said don't f*king move bastard!!" threatened the manifested man.

"dude, chill, you know the police will be here E.T.A 5 minutes right?? how about we make a deal??" I offered the man, glanced back at the girls that looked wondering what is my plan, I just gave a wink assuring that I got this covered, I took another step forward to the man. I could see his eyes were glaring daggers at me and then he stiffened his grip to the Deagle.

"I won't accept any offer that is the nemesis of my kind" I kept taking a step forward. "Stop right there ASSHOLE!!!" he warned again. I kept taking a step forward while smirking and looking at him like a coldblooded killer, I gestured my hands backward and the Plasma Sword pierced through his back, bit of a shock, the guy tried to aim at me but he pulled the trigger too early and the bullet flew towards one of them, but it stopped thanks to the magic that Sans the Skeleton taught me, the bullet stopped right in front of Fluttershy's Face, a few seconds later she passed out because of shock, I let out a relief sigh.

"_Damn, that was close_..." the others helped Fluttershy to lay her at the bed, I walked to the corpse of the man and scanned him and noticed the Manifest had already retreated. "_S*t!! it got away!"_ I mumbled. then a beeping sound was heard notifying me that the scan was complete

"So, what type is it, Aquila??" I asked

"it seemed to be the spy type, number M-56. it had a quite reputation among their kind, it never fails a mission, it also could infiltrate any heavily guarded base. never leaves evidence of its victim's corpse. one though guy to fight" informed Aquila, I simply nodded and went back to the girls that were giving Fluttershy a glass of water to calm her down.

"already awake??" I asked casually, she only nodded.

"You didn't say you have magic !" said Twilight while glaring daggers at me. Sunset then put her hands on her right shoulder to calm her down. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm full of surprises you know and yet It saved her right??" Twilight felt bad about her attitude. " Nah... don't worry, I know you guys were shocked at this moment, 4 people already died in front of you girls, am I right??" shrugging, then I take a seat and turned on the hologram projector at the left side off my glasses.

typing at the holographic keyboard, I went back to a flashback about max's condition, then I went to the tab that was showing the other dimensional guardians signals, all of the circles were blank, showing they were maybe out of range or went M.I.A (missing in action). "_I hope you guys are alright_" mumbling hoping for their safety. shutting down the display, I walked back to the bed where the girls were chatting around.

"Iceburn, I got a question for you, "asked Sunset. I gestured my hand at agreement. "what kind of magic are you using?? it isn't what we have encountered before"

"well, I was expecting you would ask me that, but, I'll tell you all at the right moment" opening the curtain, I scanned the city to make a map of it. the girls just wondering what I was doing the whole damn time, zoning out for like 1 minute and then walking around like a detective looking for a clue. I walked to the body of Dr.Bassilius and looked at his report sheet. after finding valuable like where did he report to, what did he wrote down and other stuff.

"Aquila does his brain is still working?" I asked my AI.

"Yes, 50% operational, do you want to scan his memory??" I simply nodded, then a beam of light scanned at his head from bottom to top. Twilight noticed what I was doing and walked to me.

"You wanna know what I was doing??" the question surprised her.

"I-uh...yeah, what are you exactly doing to him?"

"I'm scanning his brain cortex to find any information that is valuable" as the notification sound starts its noise indicating that the scan is done I just realized something." _god, why am I speaking like Aquila_?"

"But, how did you obtain such technology?" asked her again, man... this girl literally a secret digger. I crossed my arms and looking at her with a raised eyebrow

"None of your business, let's just say that my friend gave it okay?" her head went down, signing of defeat while she let out a sigh

"Okay then, now I'll escort you, girls, back home. I don't wanna any random Manifest encounter again."

**\--3rd Person POV--**

"But how about the Doctor and the other man??" asked Sunset, Iceburn just took a glance at her for a second and just casually saying "they'll be fine, I'll take care of them later, but right now all of your safety is more important". they walked out of the room, cautiously, because they didn't want accidentally stepped onto the corpses laying down on the floor, as they already out, he asked them something.

"do you guys know where are my stuff?? I can't just walk around with this hospital patient clothes" they just shrugged but Pinkie raised her hands gleefully.

"they stored it on the hospital lockers" Iceburn raised one of his eyebrows.

"where exactly??" Pinkie gestured her hands, showing the route to those lockers.

"Easy, it's on the 2nd floor, from the elevator, turn left on the hallways, then turn right. through the corridors and open the door that says staff only." after the explanation, Iceburn simply nodded and walked on. the girls were wondering at Pinkie Pie's answer.

"How did ya' know all that??" asked Applejack, Pinkie just giggled.

"When we were asking for his room I noticed his bag was being carried by one of the staff, so maybe...he put it right there"

"so it's just an assumption??" reassuring Rarity, she just shrugged.

"We better get going, he's already gone by his own" reminded Sunset. they all nodded and headed to the elevator, pressed the elevator button that heading downstairs and soon the elevator opened up, they went inside and pressed the 2nd-floor button. inside the elevator is silence between them, since they first encountered a "manifested" human at their dimension. Twilight then broke the ice between them.

"do you girls think he's telling the truth??"

"about what??" Sunset questioned back.

"all of this, he just did what seems to be right, but at the same time, he does it with something...bad, you know what I meant" Sunset just let out a hum, thinking.

"well, he does know our names, in fact, he got some of the coolest techs I've ever seen and pretty badass, he's quite honest I might say" as Rainbow Dash said it, they looked at her all of the sudden. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. "but that doesn't mean I liked him"

The Elevator doors opened, they were shocked at the situation on the 2nd floor. the place was complete chaos, some of the ceiling lights were hanging like it's nearly going to fall off, the corridors were dim since some of them are destroyed. the reception table was messed up, stuff was all over the place, just like in a horror movie. suddenly, there's a movement at a corridor on the left.

"who's there?!" exclaimed Sunset. but no answers, they were very frightened. but suddenly...

"boo!" the girls jolted out, some shouted so loud that Iceburn covered his ears. "What the F*k! no need to shout at my ears...dude...". he was receiving glares from everyone, sternly.

"have you lost your mind! this whole place is in complete chaos while you just pulled out this mischievous trick and thought this is hilarious?!" exclaimed Rarity. he only let out a small laugh.

"what? I'm just breaking the _Ice_" he made a wink while shrugging his hands when he said "ice", Rarity rolled her eyes while groaning.

"I already got my stuff, let's get going," he ordered. he headed for the stairs. they just followed him, as they nearing the lobby, he stopped his step and turn 180 degrees towards them. he already changed his outfit into a long-sleeved red hoodie jacket with his sleeve is colored black and his jacket lower torso colored grey, white striped blue track pants, and a white T-shirt while around his neck is a headphone with no wires and a grey buff. he's expression is like ready to fight something that is stalking behind them the whole time, since the hospital was evacuated because of the attack. Empty as hell.

"You girls go outside first, I need to deal with something first" they looked each other in curious.

**_(Doctor P - Flying Spaghetti Monster starts playing)_**

"what is it??" asked Fluttershy, he just wears his headphones and his buff while he was holding something on his right hips.

**_Hey!, Hey!, Hey!_**

**_Go DJ (2x)_**

"Nothing, just a flying spaghetti monster" as casual as his attitude, he pulled a metal thing that looks like a normal Glock18 pistol out from its holster and suddenly, it's slide opened up revealing it's the true form, a compact railgun.

**_Here we go!_**

"What do you mean by...oh my..." AJ stopped her sentence when the beast appeared from behind them, a literal flying spaghetti.

**_And I heard as it were_**

**_The noise of thunder._**

**_One of the four beasts saying,_**

**_Come and see, and I saw_**

**_and behold_**

**_Spaghetti!!_**

"Why in the world are you singing dude?!!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash as Iceburn casually aims at the beast that is getting closer to them, the girls were scared at its disturbing appearance.

"I'm waiting for the right time to strike"

**_S to the P to the aghetti_**

**_S to the P to the aghetti_**

**_Aghetti, aghetti, aghetti_**

**_Spaghetti!!_**

Right at the drop of the song he then fired his gun and sprinted towards it while he switches to his laser-like sword, jumped up and sliced one of it's slippery and saucy tentacles. Then he uses his telekinetic power to knock back the monster through the corridors and blasting the wall behind it, then, some of the blue lighted flying swords appeared behind him like they were making a wing while some are glowing blue light at it's middle somehow charging something. The monster rushes towards him and so does he, the swords that lighting with blue lights shot some powerful blast of energy towards it, making some of its spaghetti tentacles and body full of holes.

**_Hey!, Hey!, Hey!_**

**_Hey!, Hey!, Hey!_**

**_Go DJ (4x)_**

**_Breakdown_**

"Not so bad for a saucy creature," he said while walking towards it. "But I had enough, time to get eaten, buddy".

**_S to the P to the aghetti_**

**_S to the P to the aghetti_**

**_Aghetti, aghetti, aghetti_**

**_Spaghetti!!_**

Blast!! He shot some more energy towards it, as it hit the spaghetti monster, it fell down and some of its remains became smaller and revealed the Manifest that was using it as a host.

**_(End of the song)_**

" Please! have mercy!" begged the manifest, Iceburn opened his buff and his headphone then crossed his arms after he rested his sword on his left hips.

"You know my mission right?? Since the downfall of the prince, you should've trained harder. But...you know... Mercy ISN'T in my dictionary " Iceburn then telepathically lifted the manifest slimy white body and put it in a light blue sphere that was shrinking. As the sphere already disappear, he then walked back towards the lobby and went outside. Glancing left, he then saw them waiting. Smirking while putting his hands inside his jacket pockets...

"Target eliminated" he proudly announced.

"I had to admit that was pretty-" but Twilight was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"AWESOME!! you were like the calmest badass guy I've ever met!" she exclaimed. He only let out a small laugh.

"Well, it's kinda my job" but he noticed Fluttershy is seemingly to be worried about something. "You okay there Fluttershy??"

She nodded "it's just... Are we safe now??"

"Yes, you are safe, don't worry, everything is perfectly fine, besides the thing is dead by now" he then tied his shoes for a minute and then stood up again.

"So, who's the house we will go to first??"

**\--INCOMING TRANSMISSION--**

**Heya guys, I've just finished this chapter 1 day ago and i thought, this is one the most awesome chapter I've ever wrote down! Took me a lot of research to actually made the characters looked like in the TV show lol**

**\--TRANSMISSION ENDED--**


	6. Chapter 5: Peacefull world

**Chapter 5: Peaceful World**

* * *

**-26th June 2018-**

**-Streets of Canterlot City-**

**-3rd Person POV-**

as the humane 7 and Iceburn already walked out from the hospital area, the SWAT team suddenly arrived fully equipped with a bulletproof vest and some of them are armed with a customized MP5 Submachine Gun while some were armed with Remington 870 shotguns. they spread throughout the hospital. after they already scanned the area, one of them then reported back to his commanding.

"Sir, Negative on the suspect, he's already KIA. and there are some civilian casualties inside" the captain then hummed while closing his eyes for a second, then he ordered...

"order everyone to return, I think we need to solve this with the forensic team." the private then saluted to his captain and went off to order everyone back to their post with their teams. soon after they were preparing to return, one of the operators headed in a hurry to his captain.

"Captain Overcheckin! you should probably see this sir!" exclaimed the man. Overcheckin then turned around, seeing one of his members rushed towards him.

"Explain now Private" then he shows him a video on his modified tablet to the captain.

"Sir, I took the data of the hospital surveillance camera recordings and I found this" the footage revealing a boy teenager fighting some kind of pasta like monster that is floating around, the teenager unleashed something that is out from this world and he was holding a weapon like in some Sci-Fi movies. Overcheckin looked quite surprised at his men's discovery.

"great job HighFly, I didn't make a mistake recruiting you as one of our team, you are something" praised Overcheckin. "but that doesn't mean this is a guarantee you would pass your shooting test! train hard and improve your aim!" HighFly was ashamed by that comment, being the worst at the range is a big embarrassment for him, especially since he got recruited at a Counter-Terrorist unit.

"yy-yes Sir!" he saluted and entered the APC. Overcheckin only had a slight grin.

"_that kid does have some potential,"_ he thought before a mass crowd of reporters rains some questions onto him

back to Iceburn and the others, the streets are crowded with people doing their stuff. but even so, the neighborhood is very peaceful, not even curse words were spoken, even so, people passing by smiled at each other. but...their walk is very quiet, none of them was chatting. Twilight, Sunset, and Rarity were busy checking their phones, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walks casually, well Pinkie is jumping gleefully as usual, while AJ and Fluttershy were behind them. then Twilight asked him something.

"Hey, I just wondering, how many are those Manifest is out there?" Iceburn stopped his tracks and creating a domino effect onto them, making the girls also stopped, he looked behind but only seeing her with his right eye while smirking a bit.

"There are 500 of them, but I and my team already wiped them around 425, including that monster"

"oh, I see..." Twilight let out a hum. "but...why did it choose a spaghetti earlier?" Iceburn just shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because that thing is Spathetic?" Some of them giggled at the joke

"you do like making puns huh?" Iceburn turned around and shrugged while winking at his other joke

"what? is being PUNny making a problem?" Fluttershy only giggled softly at his answer.

"c' mon guys, let's get going, I don't wanna keep anyone waiting for you all"

they continued to walk on towards the suburban area, the town wasn't quite a busy place since it's Tuesday afternoon, Iceburn then escorts them to Twilight's home first, since her place was closer from the city and she also knows the shortest route to go there. after they went from Twilight's place Iceburn decided to take a short cut.

"Sir, I've located your "acquaintances" residence, I've marked it on your HUD" informed Aquila. as the HUD shows the location of each of their houses, Iceburn let out a hum while rubbing his chin.

"Anyone of you lived the most far there's from the city?"

"well, Applejack lived in the countryside since she had a farm" answered Rarity. and then he looked at the map at his HUD to locate her place.

"So, anyone of you had a shortcut to the farm?" Everyone shook their heads. he had a grin on his face.

"Why did you have that look on your face?" asked Rainbow curiously, Iceburn looked at Sunset.

"Sunset, have you ever learned teleportation before?" Sunset's eyes widened.

"Are you gonna...?!" Iceburn snapped his right-hand finger and voila! In the blink of an eye, they were already at the farm. They glanced around in surprise.

"Amazing, I never knew it would be possible using teleportation magic in this world" complimented Sunset, but he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it has its downside. every time I use magic, it made me very exhausted" Sunset hummed in agreement "but...it rarely happened since I always use only 10% of my power hehe..."

"And how about your other 90%?" asked Rainbow Dash. Iceburn just sighed

"You don't wanna know"

"Oh, okay"

As they waved goodbye towards Applejack, seconds later they were teleported again, but at the sidewalk of Rarity's residence, at the same time, a girl was walking by jolted out in surprise because of them suddenly appearing in front of her. Her appearance is like a newly 8 graders teen with curly, pink and purple color hair, white skin, and bright green eyes, Iceburn helped her get up on her feet.

"Are you okay kiddo?" she nodded.

"I beg your pardon but are you one of Rarity's friend?" she asked

"Acquaintance to be precise" he replied with a warm smile.

"Oh...that's why I never saw you before"

"Yeah, I'm new here, besides you were kinda cute in your age Sweetie Belle" she was jaw dropped because of his knowledge of her name.

"How did you-?" Iceburn wanted to answer but was cut off by Sunset by covering his mouth

"It's a long story" Iceburn muffled and Sunset released her hand from him

"Hey! What in the world dude!" he was glaring at her.

"Aren't you working in secrecy? That kind of information is kind of sensitive"

"I could tell her because she is one of Rarity's trusted family members, and please, don't freaking do that again! your hands are salty"

* * *

**-1538hrs, Rarity's House-**

"So you're telling us if we got someone who we trusted most, we could tell who the real you?" Rarity's question only got a simple nod from him. So, Iceburn decided to tell Sweetie Belle everything inside Rarity's house, after an hour of explanation, she finally understands what his purpose is here.

"So, you're telling me that if you " vanquish" this creature, you can return?" he nodded and took a sip of water that he brought from his survival duffel bag.

"Yes, and I'm not so sure of the signs of someone that is "manifested", so you need to be careful, plus warn the other two of your friends." she got jaw dropped again. Iceburn laughed a bit

"I think you should stop that Iceburn"

"Why? Two jaws dropping moment in a day? That's quite uncommon you know" Sunset just rolled her eyes. soon, as they are ready to continue, Sweetie belle reminded him something.

"Hey, I just wanted to say, thank you for saving my sister TWICE, and to be honest, I'm kinda flattered when you say that I'm cute hehe..." she blushed a bit, he just let out a giggle.

"Nah... No biggie, besides this place is nicer than I expected, Well see you soon buddy". The others waved goodbye at the two sisters and teleported to Rainbow Dash's house, then Pinkie Pie, and then Sunset. When they already finally arrived at Sunset's apartment since they were delayed because of Pinkie's sudden newcomer party for Iceburn, Sunset noticed something.

"hey Iceburn, why did Fluttershy is the last one? Her place is in the middle between the location of our house" he's reply is quite simple.

"I needed to find a place to live in the middle of the Suburban area so I could easily cover the whole residence nearby."

"Okay then, good luck" as they waved towards her, and Sunset went inside. They teleported to Fluttershy's house. There, before Fluttershy said any goodbye...

"Yo buddy"

"Yes?" Fluttershy is acting, as usual. Iceburn looked uncertain to say something. He took a breath an sighed

"Listen, the mission isn't to protect all of you but the riddle says this: protect the element of kindness with your might. So, the real thing is, you're the one I need to protect from them and I don't know why you're targeted." she only listen to him. Iceburn scratched his back of his head.

"But don't tell anybody about this, including your friends. I don't wanna break my promise to them"

"Umm...okay, I trust you" Iceburn let out a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter?" her question made him nervous again.

"I uhh...a bit afraid that you would be mad at me about that and wouldn't believe me." she giggled.

"Of course not silly, you say that you were our guardian, and you were saying the truth. of course, I would believe you. unless you were joking around" Iceburn only let out a small laugh.

"being PUNny is a part of me, can't be changed" while both of them sharing a small laugh, something poked Iceburn's legs, he glanced down and saw a bunny poking his legs with a stick. Iceburn picks him up and petted it slowly.

"aww...heya little buddy, is this your pet Fluttershy?"

"uh-huh, his name is Angel" Iceburn ruffled his mane with care but angel resisted his petting and jumped off while hiding behind Fluttershy legs. "_this puffball is a professional jerkass just like in the show_"

"huh, he doesn't seem to like me"

"he never acts like this before" Angel was still hiding behind Fluttershy's legs but his gestures like he was yelling something at Iceburn and the 6" teen glared at the seemingly mocking rabbit.

"excuse me a rabbit, if you think I'm that type of guy? now you're in the definition of assuming, and I'm not that piece of sh*t like you yelled at me about"

Fluttershy gasp at the words that he said, and also that she doesn't know that Iceburn could talk to animals. the rabbit was shocked at his response whilst Iceburn just smirking evilly at the bunny.

"Iceburn! those words are harsh! how could you even say that in a public place!" scolded Fluttershy. his grin is still visible.

"do you wanna know what did he say about me?" she crossed her arms while still in her peevish face. Angel shook his head and waved his arms telling Iceburn not to say anything to her.

"go on" Iceburn's grin got even wider. Angel then tried to sneak away

"your innocent little rabbit here said that I'm a cunt plus he said that I'm here just to do some pervert things to you" Fluttershy gasp and glared at Angel that was sneaking away from them. his face went to nervous, in this world, the animal expression could be seen clearly and Iceburn is wondering how this phenomenon happened.

"Angel, apologize to him" the bunny then gave his arm, Iceburn then prone down and shook his arm with him.

"so buddy, you now know how to respect others right? Angel Bunny?" Angel nodded and he trotted inside Fluttershy's house. Iceburn could only shake his head at this happening. Fluttershy then remembered something that she wanted to say.

"umm... Iceburn, I just noticed that -"

"I talk to animals? my magic came from one of the strongest skeleton I've ever met and his friends are 70% mutated animals, so... you know the logic right"

"ohh... I see"

they both went quiet for a while, thinking for something to talk again but Iceburn decided to go since he didn't have a place to stay.

"yo/hey," the said it in unison while staring at each other, both of them blushed a bit.

"You go ahead" Iceburn cleared his throat

"I uh...needed to find an empty apartment to live in, and don't worry about my economy, and how about you?"

"umm...I was thinking that you could stay here for a while since you haven't got a place to stay" Iceburn pat her shoulder while smiling

"Nah, I'll be fine, but I appreciate it Fluttershy, you were one of a KIND, get it?" he winked at his joke, Fluttershy only giggled while rolling her eyes

"You and your puns" he then gave a bro-fist. at first, she didn't know what it means but when Iceburn explains it she then bumps her fist at him as he wanted to leave.

**-Xenom's POV-**

She waved at me as I walked away, well I could only give a two-fingered salute like when I'm still serving in the air and a smile. as I was 100 feet away from her house, I screeched in excitement.

"I see this is an absolute win for you sir" I could feel that Aquila was smugging at me if he was a real person.

"hey, at least I didn't do anything reckless in front of her" Aquila just laughed a bit as we walked to find an apartment for us to stay, who knows it could be a good one?

**-Present Time-**

"and that's how I came here kids, do you like the story?" both of them were looking at me like I was a celebrity that was signing an autograph to a couple of kids that was hoping to meet me.

"uhh... why are you both looking at me like that?" both of them then glanced each other

"BEST"

"STORY"

"EVER!" the exclaimed in unison. I only let out a small laugh.

"Glad you both liked it"

"Especially the part that you both were staring each other, how cute!" Buttersky giggled, I and Fluttershy looked at each other and blushed while had a small laugh. I looked back to the kids that were chatting and cleared my throat

"guess you were right, but now, bedtime." they both whined. Fire Blaze put a puppy dog face to beg me to tell more of the story.

"aww...Please tell us what's the next part, I'm not tired yet"

"no can do kiddo, it's 10 P.M, you need to rest. I need to talk to your mom" Both of them nodded and went upstairs even though Blaze still wanted to hear the story, I told Fluttershy to wait at the dining room. as I confirmed the kids are already in their rooms, I sat down at the dining chair with a worried face.

"what is it frosty? you had trouble in your mission?" I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"You remembered that I already wiped out Manifest existence right?" she nodded in agreement, my hands were shaking as I wanted to say this shocking truth, Fluttershy noticed it and calmed me down by holding my hand that was resting at the table.

"you don't need to worry, I'm still here for you, and the kids too, and I know you will protect us no matter what" her words calmed me down and I took a breath.

"A day ago, I received an encrypted message that was written like this: _6th June, the Queen's loyalty to the king will make his kingdom rise and soon his reaper will bow to him and he will confiscate his rights__" _her eyes went wide as I tell her that message.

"That means..."

"yes, the last unknown one is his Queen, but I won't let they fulfill their vengeance"

**-INCOMING TRANSMISSION-**

**hey guys, took this chapter long enough to write since school has started, as you can see I already decided to reveal who is Xenom's wife and if you wanna find out why did I picked Fluttershy, just keep waiting till this story reaches its peak. but sadly, I couldn't get to the last brony con because of lack of time and stuff. well anyways, stay safe and determined out there!**

-**TRANSMISSION ENDED-**


	7. Chapter 6: First Week (Part 1)

**Chapter 6: First Week (Part 1)**

* * *

-**June 2nd, 2047-**

**-Bedroom, 0530hrs-**

**-3rd Person POV-**

"Xenom, wake up..."

Fluttershy looked very tired because she kept trying to wake Xenom up since he was sleeping anxiously while his magic gone haywire, Blasting and levitating everything nearby while also teleports anything including her to random places, good thing that she was teleported to the living room. finally, he woke up while jolting and his body full of sweat while breathing heavily. yawning and worried, Fluttershy then tried to calm him down

"Finally you woke up, did you have a terrible nightmare?" nodding while rubbing his head, still having a headache because of it

"y-yeah... I - a meteor... the manifest queen's plan..." he stuttered in fear, Fluttershy then hugged him to assure that everything is alright. soon enough his breathing went back to normal, both of them smiled at each other.

"Feeling better?"

"yeah...thanks shyly, you always helped me calm down."

"it's okay frosty, but what was your dream about? your magic went crazy all of the sudden" sighing while trying to remember what he just encountered. he then sits at the edge of the bed beside her and starts one of his worst nightmares

"hhh...well..."

* * *

***DREAM FLASHBACK***

"Ughh...my head..." with his hands rubbing his head, Xenom felt like he had a bad nightmare and he's body felt tired oddly enough because of it. he then went downstairs just to took a drink of milk since he didn't like coffee that much, as he was downstairs something odd felt inside him.

"uhh...buddy? kids? where are you guys at?"

he walked around the house and found some empty plates on the table. scratching his head, he put the dishes on the sink and head upstairs to get his hood that is changed since a decade ago. as he was wearing his shoes, his head was itching at something odd and decided to take his weapon with him and had Aquila on Aware mode. as soon he opened the front door, his eyes went wide as a rampaging monster was attacking the town.

"_am I still asleep?_" he shot his thumb point with his railgun and jolted at the pain "_S**T ! I'm definitely awake right now_" seeing the monster with his unamused face, he then decided to attack the three-headed, 493ft tall, radioactive lightning shooting, King Ghidorah.

"_well anything could happen nowadays, but...i just remembered something... where is everybody_?" as he thought of that, a squadron of jet passed by at full speed while launching some missiles, the monster was unfazed by the striking missile and then it fired out a barrage of lightning strikes towards the air, knocking down some of the jets while some managed to evade in time. as Xenom was seeing the airstrike upon the beast, faint running steps were heard and it's getting audible every second, he glanced left only to see his trusted wingman/mechanic running frantically with his exoskeleton worn on.

"Highfly? why are you still here? i thought you were at Austries on your diplomatic assignment" Highfly breathed heavily as he stopped beside him and wheezed. still trying to catch a breath, Highfly then tried to explain to his captain.

"the...hh...hhh...queen...initiated an assault on our base and we had 38% casualties...hhh..."

"Wait, WHAT?! our base had been attacked?!"

"yeah...but the good news is, nearly all of the population is evacuated" wheezing out in relief, Xenom then patted Highfly's shoulder.

"you know, it wasn't a mistake making you my confidant on the city early warning, great job buddy" Xenom then glanced towards the rampaging beast " we better stop that thing, I don't think Godzilla will come outta nowhere and miraculously stop it" jokingly add, he then jogged towards the AO but something went odd going on with Highfly

"Hey, aren't you coming?" the Ace's wingman stood there, frozen, and his head looking down like he was guilty. "are you okay Lieutenant?" cocking up his customized REC7 and aimed at Xenom that looked shocked at his act. the only odd thing is that he looked like struggling to fight something

"I'm sorry, but...we will have our payback" shooting his first long burst of bullets, Highfly gritted as he missed, Xenom's evading movements is way faster than the bullets.

"damn you!" he growled at the never-ending evading Dimensional Guardian. firing his remaining ammo, he then wields his "lightsaber" ripoff and going full-on CQB (close quarter combat).

**-Xenom's POV-**

"Damn! so this is why i can't read his mind" mentally answering to my self and trying to dodge every attack he gives, even though his attacks were useless since i had lightspeed reflexes.

"Aquila, scan his type and quick, S**T!" nearly got sliced by my tech, oh god why did i gave him that saber prototype, seriously, that thing could slice through titanium like it's just an early morning bread. as I kept dodging around, well just teleporting around honestly, the HUD then shows me the type of manifest that was controlling him.

"scan, complete. M-20-3, the Agent, a Class 2 Manifest that is highly skilled at gathering information, brutal at hand to hand combat and -" i noticed a sudden surge on the air that it stared to disrupt Aquila. the Manifested Highfly laughed evilly while still trying to land a hit onto me

"HAH! you'd think i would forget about your little AI? well guess what, I had the surprise all along"

"..." I didn't speak at all, the only thing that i could think is everyone's safety, my family most importantly. a few seconds later, Aquila's system is back online and i already had enough with his attacks. "sir, sorry for the inconvenience, I was - "I interrupt his apology before jumping up to avoid a leg sweep.

"no, it was an EMP attack, i knew you wouldn't ever let me down"

"Thanks, sir"

"now c' mon, use that intelligent Motherboard of yours to locate everyone, including the humane 7" i pull out my pistol and land a shot at Highfly's saber, shattering it apart and made him pissed off

"right away, initiating satellite scan"

this time, the controlled Highfly took out his butterfly knife and looked very pissed at me. unfazed by his glare, i slide back my pistol into its holster and summon several D - Blasters.

"look Highfly, snap out of it, i didn't want to kill or even get a single scar on you, remember your memories, your friends, every good time you had..." so, I tried this method that snap me out of the M-1/King's control, and it worked, i don't know why but Fluttershy did it for me, so I think i could give it a chance. seconds later, the man i tried to help then suddenly held his head hard enough just like someone having a terrible migraine but he is countering the being that taking control of him.

"get...the...hell...outta...my...head!" shouting hard enough to make an echo, he collapses after it and a white goo-y thing with a yellow outline then if formed up into a human shape. Highfly still passed out whilst i use my magic to hold the Alien being to not retreat or even escape.

"heh, you lost again" I swarmed my Holo swords and D - Blasters onto the beast, after a few minutes of swarming and laser shooting, Ghidorah finally defeated and collapses, expelling some of its blood.

"Are you even certain about that?" at a brief of a second, everything became pitch black. I sort of feeling like I'm hovering and the ground just disappears for the instant. as i was looking around and preparing for a sudden attack, a burst of maniacal laughter came out of nowhere.

"you were really foolish to challenge me, human. you realized that you are alone this time, but determined to protect a dimension that isn't your own? Pitiful" glancing towards the source of the sound, behind the darkness, emerge the creature that is 10x bigger than me and its act just majestic since i knew it was the uprising of the queen of Manifests, with still in its distinctive liquid shapeshift body but with its glowing bright purple outline. it made itself a humanoid, and i could feel its dark aura from it.

"where are my friends!" demanding it to spill the location of my friends. the Manifest Empress laughed, my question made it seemingly glared at me full of hatred. it then made some kind of portal that shows they were at. they are somewhere in a frigate in the middle of the ocean

"here they are, i have plans for them and your pesky teammates, do you want to know?" i could sense its evil smirk even though it's just a mutated s**t. then I put myself into a midair fighting stance, but unfortunately, when I wanted to use my magic, it wouldn't work.

"hah! you can't even use your power here imbecile! pitiful human"

"Don't even dare to do anything to them!" my threat made it laughed.

"and what? you can't even fight me here" I pulled out my pistol and took a quick shot, the railgun bulled pierced through its liquid body and made a huge hole on its left side of its torso.

"Sometimes you just need to improvised" grinning and teleported 20 meters away, the manifest queen is so pissed off right now since I made it injured.

"I. Had. ENOUGH!" I tried to dodge its grasp but somehow I couldn't teleport again, could've sworn I felt like my energy was drained all of the sudden. it then tightened its huge grasp and made me suffocate.

"YOU MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE CHALLENGING ME. NOW, SUFFER IN YOUR OWN NIGHTMARE" I couldn't even retort back, all I could give is a groan by holding the pain by the pressure that trying to squash me. then it forced me to look at the portal that was zoomed out its view into a planetary scale, then it turns 180 degrees showing something that horrifies me to my spines, revealing a meteorite that is big as twice of the earth on a collision course.

"Invasion could be repelled and your comrades put out a formidable resistance. how about you get a front-row seat of the mass destruction?" it then slammed and pressed me towards the ground, I realized that it was controlling everything around and I had a low chance of winning this, all I could do just holding my pain. "or how about I torture you first?"

"..."

"You can't even fight me here, and I'm not making the same mistake as the king had made." the queen stabbed me and pulled out my soul. it laughed harder than before.

"uhh..."

"what are you going to do now? _Lowly creature"_ then it stabbed me again and again. until my vision almost went out, I could see my blood spilling at the floor. after it's done its torture towards me, I was slammed to the ground and its feet were lifted for stepping onto me.

"I'm...sorry...everyone" I croaked as I said it and saw through the portal that the meteorite was nearing its target

"so long, Xenom...*xenom*..."

* * *

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

**-3rd Person POV-**

"and that's when I jolted outta my dream" as he ended his story, his tears rushing out from his eyes. the element of kindness then comforted him with a passionate hug.

"there, there..."

"what if I couldn't stop them? what if I fail? I can't imagine the future outcome, I -" she put her finger towards his mouth to shush him up. "I don't want to lose anyone...Including you Fluttershy"

"Hey, you won't lose us. besides, you're kind of cute when you're hair is ruffled." Xenom rolled his eyes at her flirty compliment

"not the right time sweetie" she blushed sheepishly while rubbing her left hand, Xenom only smirked and ruffled her hair. "at least you're cuter than me though". both of them then hug again while they have a "time".

"I even don't know how you could calm me down fast enough..."

_*__Creeeek__*_

"mom, dad, what's going on? I heard a loud explo-" Xenom and Fluttershy disconnected their lips as their daughter suddenly entered their room. But he jolted a bit too hard and made himself fell onto the floor, his wife just giggled while his daughter just smiled "am I disturbing anything?"

"Actually no" Xenom quickly answered while he sat down again at the bed, ButterSky raised an eyebrow. oddly enough, she brought her blanket with her.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should get back to my room"

"Nah, it's fine, we're just having a moment here. By the way, why did you carry your blanket?"

"It's a bit cold out here" she answered while adjusting her glasses yawned a bit.

"Maybe your father here is very cool that you felt the breeze" Xenom let out a small laugh at his special one.

"Since when you learned to make a pun again?"

"I supposed you were the one that taught me frosty" both of the shared a small laugh, their daughter stand at the door and laughed awkwardly. The element of kindness noticed and then invited her daughter to come inside and have a conversation with them, she then sat between her parents

"Do you wanna sleep here until morning sweetheart?" she offered, The teen just shook her head. After a few seconds of silence, Buttersky thus raised a question.

"I was wondering for a while, how did there are so many stuff that was scattered all over the house, my room is full of random stuff like a toaster, dad's gun, even I woke up when a laptop landed on my chest" she then paused for a brief moment only to see Xenom trying to suppress his laughter, Fluttershy gave her stare at him. paused for a while, he then cleared his throat.

"Sorry, just continue on" ButterSky then continue her question

"and also those holes in the ceiling, how did that even happen?" Fluttershy gave a teasing eye at her husband because of his sudden smirk

"You're going to joke on this huh?" he just shrugged.

"What? I was just going to say that we need a new room design" Fluttershy giggled as she already knew what is his answer whilst Buttersky rolled her eyes.

"Always like to joke around eh.. dad?" he stroked her light blue gradient yellow hair while smiling.

"At least you like my jokes" her reply is just a small smile "and hey buddy, you wanna continue the story ?"

"Nah, I want to wait until Blaze already awake, besides, he likes your old tales very much " he nodded in agreement while cooed

"aww, you were just like your mom, cared for her loved ones, but my stories ARE NOT simple tales because it literally happened kiddo" Buttersky just rolled her eyes but she stopped when rolling it upwards when she saw his brother hovering and nearly got out the hole at the room.

"uhh... you might wanna help blaze first dad" she pointed up and Xenom quickly teleported to grab Blaze then teleported back to lay him down beside Fluttershy that is already asleep unnoticed by them.

"huh, your mom is asleep, It seems I kinda messed things up very early huh?"

"well you did make a hole in the roof"

"Hehe ... yeah" Xenom stood up and patted ButterSky's head softly "get to sleep kiddo, I'll tell the story at 7 okay?"

Buttersky nodded stood up to head to her room, but before she exited Xenom's room, she turned 180° and hugged her father affectionately.

"Love you dad"

Smiling, he then kissed her in the forehead.

"Love you too kiddo"

Sky thus went to her room and everyone went back to their sleep.

* * *

**-Morning, 0600hrs-**  
**-Xenom's POV-**

Hhhh... That kid... Every morning. Yeah, Blaze had this habit of waking me up by jumping at the bed nor give me some pepper powder in the nose to wake me up fast as f**k. This routine of him what makes me feel that im close to the kids but also had this feeling that i need to teach him that pranking isn't a good routine.

"Dad! Wake up alread'! I'm so bored!"

Waking up by rubbing my head, growling a bit while scanning the room to find the clock to see what is the time. when i noticed it's still 6 A.M, my eyes went sharp to Blaze in annoyance. Blaze laughs awkwardly and walked slowly out of the room to avoid me but i grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping his track.

"uhh... hi dad..." he said with an awkward smile

"so... what have i told you about respecting that is taking a rest, hmm?" had my smirk for some reason. I knew I need to teach him a small lesson about this.

"uhh... never disturb that is sleeping?" i could see he just gulped, hehe... that kid got scared

"yeah, and it's still 6 A.M, and you know that means?" He gulped again because seeing my eyes twitched and breathing heavily.

"Umm... You're still a lazybones?" What? Well, that's true but, I thought he was going to say early. I facepalmed my self at his answer.

"You gotta be joking right? ITS STILL EARLY BLAZE"

"I was bored you know, everyone is still sleeping at 5 and I'm the only one that is awake"

"Didn't you have your holoconsole?" Blaze sighed at my question.

"It was missing for some reason and yet the house is a mess dad, how did that happen?" I sat down and relax a bit, thinking whether i should tell him or not.

"Well, long story kiddo. Btw, how did you get awake this early tho?"

"Reasons..." I noticed something in his eyes that seems to be... Fear.

"Oh, i see... Wanna talk about it?"

"No... I guess"

We both went to silence for a while, stuck in our own thoughts. And then, i heard a yawn at the bed, looks like Fluttershy is awake. She then sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sweet sky" I called her in her pet name, she only smiled.

"Morning mom" Blaze continued after me.

"Morning, what are both talking this early?"

"Nah, Blaze just _awoke_ me from my slumber" she raised an eyebrow

"Very wise words dad hehe..."

* * *

**-3rd July 2018, 0830hrs, Canterlot High School-**

**-3rd Person POV-**

**_RIIIIIIINGGGG_**

The bells from Canterlot High School rings, every student nearby crowdedly enters the campus, leaving their recent activity to study. From a distance, a boy with red hoods, blue striped black sporty pants, and futuristically styled glasses sprinted to the main entrance that is nearly closed. panting and sighed in relief, he then walked to one of the hallways heading not to his locker, but somewhere else. he then finally arrived at the room that he was heading, he the knock three times slowly open the door.

"Excuse me, but I presume that this is Principal Celestia's Office?"

a Woman with a four-colored gradient hair, formal butter-ish outfit, and a caring voice answers and welcome the boy's question.

"Yes, and I also presume that you are Mr. Xenom? come on in, you could sit here first, I'll bring the form" The boy then sat down at the guest chair while Celestia searching for something at her desk. a couple of minutes later, she then sat across Xenom and gave him the form that she implied before.

"here is the registration form sir, are you sure you want this as a disguise to do your mission?"

clicking his pen and grinning a bit, he casually answered

"yes, and by the way, call me Iceburn miss, they only know my callsign"

**-INCOMING TRANSMISSION-**

**yo, YO! I'm back from my one-year break xD, i was so busy doing my music production training and i got too carried away (and also war thunder made me procrass a lot too xD) well, here's the new chapter, i know it's a cliffhanger but I'm saving the introduction to the class for the next part 'cuz it'll be a BLAST, get it?**

**anyway, stay wubtastic!**

**-TRANSMISSION ENDED-**


End file.
